Ripper
IMG_0428.JPG|Ripper 1 Photo0304.jpg|Ripper 2 IMG_0447.JPG|Ripper 3 IMG_0854.JPG|Ripper Evo History There have been 3 Rippers over 7 series of RW (excluding 2 T-Rippers). Ripper 4 arrived after s7 but competed in and won series 8aka RWArmageddon Evolution Ripper 1 fought and came 5th in RW series 1. They beat Merlin in the 5th place playoff. Ripper 2 was introduced in series 3. Both 2 & 3 competed in series 3. Ripper 3 first fought in series # and was retired soon after UK8. It's final fight was at a RL event against the old and new Saint. RipperEvo first fought at Ripper 3's last event. A powerful flipper much closer to the ground than 3. Achievements Ripper 1 fought and came 5th in RW series 1. In 2012 Ripper beat Merlin in the annialator final. Series 1 Ripper fought in Heat B of series 1. In the first round they fought Stinger, RoadBlock and Thor. They fought and beat DuckBill in the heat final. In the finals they fought Dantomkia and Firestorm. They were eliminated but then beat Merlin in 5/6th place playoff to be placed 5th in the competition. Series 2 Ripper was seeded 5th in series 2 after finishing 5th in series 1. They fought in Heat F against Storm, Razer and Gravity. They beat Storm and Gravity. In the heat final they met Razer again and beat them. In the semi finals they fought The Origional Atomic and flipped them OOTA. In the semi final melee Ripper met Tornado and Tempest. Ripper and Tornado somewhat ganged up on Tempest, especially after their lifting scoop broke off. Ripper and Tornado went through on a judges descision. In the Grand Final Qualier Ripper fought Dantomkia. Ripper became immobilised after a few flips from Dantomkia. A few seconds later Dantomkia flipped Ripper OOTA. In the 3rd place playoff Ripper fought Tornado, and placed them on thir side to be counted out. Ripper took 3rd place in RW2 Ripper 2 fought in Heat E against Beahmoth, Thor II and Ewe II. They won the first round alongside Beahmoth. In the heat final they fought Beahmoth again and beat them. In the semi finals they fought second seed Dantomkia. Dantomkia flipped Ripper 2 OOTA. Post RW Ripper still regularly competes at live events with moderate sucess. They reached the UK8th semi finals (citation needed) and won the annialator final. Ripper 3 was retired after a Team Battle against Saint 1& 2 after the flipper broke. The new robot, Ripper Evo, won the fight and fought the next round with Eruption as an honory team mate. Ripper Evo won the first 2 Robots Live events it was entered into, notably beating 3 former UK champs: ZA, Kronic, Wasp and Envy in the final. In the second event they fought and beat Big Nipper, Eruption, Beast, Iron Awe 5 and 6 (5 in the final) and Wasp again. Robot Wars Armageddon Ripper was selected for RWA because of their strong performance in Robots Live and UK championships. Ripper won rwa beating MD, Dantomkia, ZA, and Singer.